Masks
by M. L. Discordia
Summary: A broken Team 7 is given a mission to escort a priest back home. This mission becomes far from ordinary when they are suddenly thrown into a world of demons and spirits. They learn that the dead don't just stay dead, or maybe, they just didn't die at all...
1. Chapter 1: Kuromane Danjo

**Chapter 1: Kuromane Danjo**

Konoha was as cheerful as ever. People were busy preparing for the upcoming festival of Fire, a bittersweet festivity in which all victories were celebrated, and all losses mourned. Heroes both living and fallen were remembered on that day.

Amongst all the people walked a now twenty year old Sasuke. Heads turned, and people pointed at him, but he didn't care. He was used to it by now.

Even though his punishment was done, his probation over, and his status as jounin reinstated, people didn't trust him. He would always be the village traitor. He sighed. All he wanted was to be alone and in peace.

After turning on the corner, he arrived to the Hokage tower. He greeted the two guards standing outside and climbed up the stairs. He knocked on the door, and waited until the 'come in' command was given.

Inside, he was met by the Hokage, Tsunade, who gave him a small smile, her brown eyes giving him a kind look, which looked almost motherly.

-Sasuke! Good thing that you're here! I have a mission for you! - Tsunade greeted him and handed him a scroll. Sasuke nodded. – Your mission is to escort our client back to his village and protect him until the town festivities and elections are over. You are to leave this afternoon.-

-Sounds fair enough, how long will this take? - Sasuke asked.

-About a month – Tsunade said – It takes a week to get to your destination, Tsuba, at civilian speed, the festival begins the week after you arrive, and the elections will be held in three weeks' time. All details are in the scroll so make sure you read it before the mission begins –

-Is there anything else I should know of? – Sasuke asked

Tsunade smirked – Yes, but that you will find out when you meet our client – Sasuke scoffed, Tsunade keeping him in the dark until he got tired of asking, and today he wasn't in the mood to ask.

-Very well- Sasuke bowed – I shall take my leave then. He turned to leave the room as Tsunade's voice stopped him.

-Wait! Naruto and Sakura will be going with you! Go and brief them in for me, will you? - Sasuke's shoulders dropped.

-Fuck no… Is this a joke? - He gave Tsunade a hopeful look. Tsunade's smile beamed.

-I'm sorry, but this isn't a joke. Now GET OUT! – Tsunade dismissed him and threw him a couple of scrolls – Give one to Naruto and one to Sakura, they are copies of the scroll you have!-

-Alright, alright – he gave her a defeated look as he walked out – old hag…- he muttered as he left.

-I HEARD YOU, UCHIHA!- Tsunade's voice boomed through the Hokage building. Sasuke smirked. He also knew how to get under her skin.

Over time, Tsunade and Sasuke came to understand one another, and developed a bond that made Sasuke feel that at least someone undertood and respected him in the whole damn village.

Sasuke took his time on his way to Naruto's place, he wasn't really in the mood to talk to the blonde guy, but, was he ever? Sasuke sighed and picked up his pace. The sooner he met him, the sooner he could go home.

In a few minutes he was climbing the stairs that lead to Naruto's apartment. Not even bothering to knock, Sasuke just kicked the door open and made his way in. But…

…Maybe he should've knocked.

The sight he was welcomed with was one that he found absolutely disgusting.

There was Sakura seating on top of Naruto, both in the middle of an intense fuck session. Sakura noticed him, but Naruto was too far on his pleasure world to notice him. Annoyed, Sasuke spoke.

-Dumbass, if you're bringing your fuck home remember to lock the fucking door, will you? -

Naruto immediately jumped up, pushing Sakura off of him.

-TEME! What are you doing here? – Naruto hastily asked as he pulled his pants up.

- I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the fact that we have a mission, dumbass…- Sasuke glared at him. –Can you please tell your whore to cover up? – He asked as he pointed at Sakura, who threw him a flirty look –The sight of her is revolting, and I wish to keep my breakfast in my stomach –Sakura visibly flinched, and slowly put her clothes back on.

Naruto gave Sakura an apologetic look -Sorry Sakura-

-Shut up Naruto! - She interrupted him. Sasuke glared at her

-You're also on the mission, go home and pack- Sasuke told Sakura, he then turned to Naruto – You pack, too. We will be gone for a month. We depart today at 4pm. See you at the gates. – Sasuke threw them the scrolls Tsunade had given him – Don't be late - he said and then was gone from the apartment.

* * *

Finally at home, Sasuke sat on his bed and read the scroll. His mission was to escort a priest back to his home, a temple located in the town of Tsuba, which was a day's walk further from Suna. There, they are supposed to protect the priest, who was a member of the council which is supposed to choose the new major, from any threats until the elections were over. During this time they will be residing in the priest's home, located inside the temple.

Sasuke memorized the scroll and then burnt it, as part of procedures, and then started to pack. He had a good feeling about the mission, and it didn't seem to be very complicated. He felt his mood lighten a bit.

Just as he was done, he heard a knock on his door. Surprised, he made his way to the door and opened it.

He was greeted by a bald man in priest's robes, a white messenger bird resting on his shoulder. The man looked at him and gave him a kind smile.

-You must be Uchiha Sasuke-san- Sasuke nodded –Good. You must be wondering who I am. My name is Danjo and I am your client for your current mission- Danjo took a letter from the bird's leg and handed it to him. Sasuke took it and read it. It confirmed the man's identity, and Tsunade's seal was on it.

-Danjo-san- Sasuke greeted him – Please come in -

-Thank you, my boy- Danjo said as he was led into the small living room in Sasuke's apartment.

-What brings you here, Danjo-san? - Sasuke asked as he offered the priest a seat. Danjo smiled and looked at him.

- I wanted to get to know my protectors beforehand. I went to Naruto's apartment first, but I heard some noises that made me think I was unwanted at that moment – the priest laughed and scratched his neck. Sasuke sighed.

-I understand – Sasuke said – Those two are hopeless –

Danjo laughed. –Let them be! They are young and should enjoy life!-

Sasuke gave him a look and then offered him tea. Just out of courtesy for the client. Danjo graciously declined, stating he had had some with Tsunade just moments earlier.

They spoke about the mission for a few minutes before leaving to meet with the rest of the group.

The walk to the gates was silent until they both saw Naruto there waiting. Or more like Naruto saw them.

-Yo, Teme! About time you got here!- Naruto said, annoyed, which earned him a smack on the head from Sakura – OWW! What was that for, Sakura-chan? – Naruto whined as he rubbed his soon to be bruised head.

Sakura scoffed –Stop whining, will you? We just got here! - Sakura looked at Sasuke and the man standing next to him. – Is this our client? – She asked. Sasuke nodded and the priest smiled.

-My name is Kuromane Danjo, and you are? – The priest asked. Sakura gave him a small smile.

- I am Haruno Sakura, it is nice to meet you Danjo-san- She then pointed to the blond next to her – And this here is Naruto – Naruto jumped up

-Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you Danjo-san! - The blonde said

-It is nice to meet you both as well – Danjo smiled – Now, shall we depart? I am very eager to get home – Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura nodded.

They picked up their backpacks and walked out of the village.


	2. Chapter 2: Tsuba

Chapter 2: Tsuba

They were only a day away from Tsuba, and both Sasuke and Sakura wondered how they hadn't killed Naruto yet. The blonde hothead seemed incapable of staying silent, no matter the amount of times he was yelled at or hit. What they found even more incredible was Danjo's seemingly infinite reserve of patience. Nothing seemed to bother him, not even Naruto's constant blabbering.

Finally, Sakura grew tired of Naruto's hiperactiveness and packed him a gigantic punch that effectively knocked him out. They then realized that the sun was setting, so they began to set camp for the night.

* * *

The rather loud cracking of firewood easily awoke Sasuke, who jumped into a battle stance. Sensing no threat he took in his surroundings. Sakura was still asleep under a tree, her back facing him. A bit further away he saw Naruto, who looked like he was about to fall off the tree branch he was sleeping on. Sasuke scoffed, those two were hopeless. A little further to his left sat Danjo, wide awake, looking straight at him and giving him a curious look.

-A bad dream, Sasuke-san?- The priest asked.

Sasuke sighed as he relaxed his posture –It wasn't a dream- he said.

Danjo looked at the spot next to him, an unspoken invitation to sit there. Sasuke obliged.

-What was it, then?- Danjo looked at him –A memory, perhaps?- Sasuke looked at him.

-One I wish had never happened- Had he met the priest a couple of years earlier he would've told him it was none of his goddamn business. But time changed him. _She_ had changed him. He continued –The night she died- His voice cracked a bit.

Danjo gave him a reassuring look and placed a hand on his shoulder, in his eyes an invitation to continue, though he didn't ask questions, knowing it to be a sensitive topic. Sasuke took a deep breath –She was the one who was there when no one else was. She was the only one who understood, who didn't ask any questions. She was the closest friend I ever had- The Uchiha ran a hand through his black hair as his face went back to its usual seriousness. He wasn't about to break down in front of a stranger, or anyone who wasn't her.

The priest looked at him with a sad smile –You shouldn't mourn her any longer, Uchiha-san- Sasuke turned to him abruptly –It would make her sad, don't you think?- Sasuke sighed. Danjo was right. –Also, you should know that life if full of surprises, and you might find out that after such sadness and despair there's always something good coming on.-

Danjo's words rang in his mind as he tried to go back to sleep. He couldn't help but feel that there was more to that phrase than giving some sort of comfort. Or maybe he was just overthinking things.

* * *

-Oww, Sakura-chan, why did you have to hit me so hard yesterday?- Naruto whined as he rubbed his head –Now my head hurts really bad- He was rewarded by another whack in the head courtesy of the pink haired medic.

-Shut up, Naruto!- Sakura yelled –If you weren't so annoying I wouldn't have hit you!-

-Why do you have to be so cruel?!- Naruto complained.

-Why do you have to be so stupid?!- Sakura retorted.

Sasuke's patience was wearing thin. He honestly couldn't believe he had once been friends with those two. –Shut up, you two. You're annoying- He said. Sakura immediately obeyed him with a sad look. Naruto, on the other hand, yelled some more

-What did you say, Teme? Who are you to tell me to shut up?- Naruto exclaimed as loudly as he could muster without yelling. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, his anger increasing with each word that came out of the blonde ninja. He was about to give a smartass answer when Danjo interrupted.

-Should we stop for lunch?- He offered a kind smile –I am guessing your foul moods are partly due to hunger- Team 7 gave him a weird look and as if on cue, a loud grumbling was heard, making them blush.

Naruto brought a hand to scratch the back of his neck –Heh heh…I guess we are indeed hungry- He looked at his teammates –Let's fix ourselves something to eat, guys!-

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but nod. It was one of the very few times when they actually agreed on something.

They decided on roasted fish, which they got from a nearby river. They sat around the bonfire they made and ate quickly before resuming their trip.

As the hours passed and the sun began to set, they saw the dim lights of torches, which signaled they were close to Tsuba. When they finally reached the lights, they found it was just a couple of torches hanging from trees.

Naruto found this odd and spoke up –Danjo-san, where is the village? I only see torches and no village!- he exclaimed.

Danjo just looked at him and smiled –These torches are just a reminder for the townspeople that Tsuba is just a bit further- He stopped walking, and pointed at thin path that diverged from the main road –Tsuba's main entrance is kept secret from outsiders for security reasons, therefore we will go through another entrance- the priest said as he lead team 7 through the small cobble path.

Team 7 immediately understood the message, they were not trusted, even though they had been hired for protection. They didn't say anything, though, respecting the priest's decision, and followed him through the small path in the woods.

As they walked the forest became thicker and they got closer and closer to the mountains. After about fifteen minutes of walking, Naruto's impatience made an act.

-Danjo-san! How long until we get there?! I wanna eat ramen!- He complained. Danjo stopped walking and turned around to face him.

-We are almost there- he said and pointed at a small cave in front of them –this cave will lead us to the village- Danjo smiled –just a bit longer and we will be there-

Naruto sighed with relief. Sasuke and Sakura just looked at him and followed the priest into the cave.

The cave was well lit, with torches stuck on the walls. It reeked of humidity, which told team 7 that they must be near some body of water. Soon, they stopped in front of a lake, in its greenish water floated several bouquets of herbs, which gave off a nice, soothing aroma. Two small huts were next to it. Danjo turned to his bodyguards.

-Is any of you unable to swim?- the priest asked. They shook their heads. Danjo nodded at them –Good, because we will have to dive through the lake!-

Sakira looked at Danjo –That is the entrance to the village?- she asked

Danjo nodded –It is, now, let's get going- he then proceeded to jump into the lake, team 7 following shortly behind.

The dive was quite short, and soon they were out of the water. They were surprised when their drenched bodies dried up almost as soon as they left the lake.

-Wow!- Naruto exclaimed –What happened? How did we dry so fast?- he asked

Danjo looked at the lake –This lake has cleansing properties- he said, looking in its greenish water –It absorbs all negativity away from you, thus cleansing your soul. Once its purpose is met, it will evaporate- he explained as he lead team 7 out of the room they had emerged into.

After walking out of the room, team 7 found themselves following Danjo through what seemed to be a shrine.

Naruto, already tired of all the mysteriousness and secrecy, yelled out –What's with all the mystery? Why do we have to go through- - Danjo raised his hand, effectively shutting him up. He signaled the scenery, and team 7 let out a gasp. They were on top of a hill, and they could clearly see the whole village.

The village was in a huge valley, surrounded by tall mountains and waterfalls and woods. The village was neatly organized into sectors divided by small rivers and connected by bridges. In the middle of all stood a tall tower, with a big red sign, the word _Tsuba_ encased in golden letters. It was a truly magnificent sight.

-Here we are- he said as he gave them a smile – Welcome to Tsuba, the village of priests-

Sakura looked at it with wide eyes –It is a very beautiful place, Danjo-san- Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but agree. The village looked so peaceful, like it had been untouched by wars.

-It is very beautiful indeed- Danjo agreed –Now, let us go to my house, you will be my guests during your stay-

Sasuke looked at him and bowed politely –Thank you for your kindness, Danjo-san- the priest laughed and shrugged it off.

-It is no problem- he said as he led the way to his house –Now, let's hurry, I bet you must be hungry- a loud growl was all he needed to hear as a confirmation

Soon, they were standing in front of the gates of what looked like a mansion, where they were greeted by an elderly woman.

-Welcome home, Danjo-sama- she bowed respectfully to the priest and then turned to meet team 7 –I believe we will be having guests?- she smiled

Danjo replied –Thank you, Hoshiko-san. Yes, these are my bodyguards for now. They will be staying with us.

-I see- Hoshiko replied, her expression suddenly serious. Danjo put a hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her down. Hoshiko had a tendency to worry too much about him.

-Worry not, Hoshiko-san. I will be fine- he said. Hoshiko smiled at him

-Very well. I will send Yuki-chan to arrange rooms for our guests while I serve dinner- she said and looked at team 7 –You must all be famished. You may call me Hoshiko if you like- Danjo gasped and scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile dancing on his lips.

-Where are my manners? Naruto-san, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, as she already told you, her name is Hoshiko. She is the head housekeeper. If you need anything go to her- he then turned to Hoshiko –Hoshiko-san, these are Uzumaki Naruto-san, Haruno Sakura-san, and Uchiha Sasuke-san-

Hoshiko bowed to them –It is a pleasure to have you as guests- she said, with a warm, motherly smile.

Team 7 bowed back politely, and then a loud rumbling erupted from Naruto's stomach.

-Heh heh! Now, anyone said anything about supper?- Hoshiko laughed at the boy

-Yes, please follow me to the dining room. I am sure you will love tonight's dinner, as it was prepared by Oboro-sama-

-OH! Oboro-chan made food today?- Danjo jumped a bit in happiness

-Unfortunately, Oboro-sama has retired for the night. She said she will be gone for the week to practice for her performance next week- Hoshiko said as she led Danjo and his guests to the dining room, and motioned for them to sit.

Danjo sighed –That Oboro-chan, always so secretive-

Naruto looked at him questioningly –Who's Oboro?-

-She is my daughter- Danjo answered proudly as multiple dishes were set on front of them –and we get to eat her delicious food!-

Naruto laughed.

Soon, they were eating. True to Danjo's and Hoshiko's word, the food was indeed delicious.

A wave of nostalgia flooded Naruto's thoughts.

-This food reminds me… Of_ her_…- Naruto said sadly. He opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by Sasuke, who had suddenly stood up. Everyone turned to look at him.

-You have no right to mention her- Sasuke seethed through clenched teeth. He then turned to look at Hoshiko –Thank you for the food, Hoshiko-san. Would you please guide me to my assigned room? I wish to retire for the night- he asked the old lady as politely as he could manage. Just as they were leaving the dining room Sakura stood up and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

–What is wrong with you, Sasuke-kun?- Sakura asked, her green eyes wide with concern. Sasuke scoffed and tore his arm away from his grasp.

-Do _not_ touch me, Sakura- he warned. You disgust me, he wanted to say, but he did not wish to make a bigger scene than he already had, so he opted for a brief good night and swift exit.

A tense silence remained in the dining room. Naruto was grabbing his chopsticks so hard they were about to snap. He had his face down, his hair concealing his expression. Sakura, on the other hand, was close to tears. Danjo just sat quietly, wondering what he could do to help remedy the situation. Deep inside, though, he knew that the bonds that used to tie these three people had been severed and were way beyond repair.

At least for one of them.

_Life is full of surprises_, he thought, _and they are sure up for a big one._

The rest of the dinner went on in silence.

* * *

Hi, hi, hi!

I started this story and have yet to introduce myself!

I'm M. L Discordia, or Eris for short.

I have had this story in mind for a couple of months now.

This is my first time writing fanfiction, so I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism and reviews!

I do not have a specific upload schedule, so the next chapter might take a while.

Thanks for reading :)

M. L. Discordia


	3. Chapter 3: A Fatal Bird

Masks

Chapter Three: A fatal bird

A week had passed since team seven arrived in Tsuba, and they were continuously busy helping with the preparations for the festival and taking turns to escort and protect Danjo.

Through the week they found out that besides being the head priest of the village, Danjo was one of the members of the council, therefore, his vote had greater influence.

Sasuke was tired of having to deal with his teammates. He only put up with them because he was a professional, and someone had to be ethical in the group. But, oh, how he wished he could be far away from them.

From his point of view, their bonds were so severed that they were beyond repair. Those two had done something unforgivable and he would never forgive them. He shook his head, and tried to focus on the task at hand.

He was currently helping Danjo make the necessary arrangements for that night's blessing ceremony. Who knew such a simple ceremony took so damn long to prepare?

Thanks to his help, they finished sooner than expected, so he retired to his room before the priest could say anything. He really wasn't in the mood to talk, and that monk could detect whenever something was bothering him from miles away.

The first thing he noticed as he walked into his room was the royal blue yukata on top of his futon, a folded piece of paper on top of it. He opened it and read

_Please wear this tonight to the festival. Meet us at the dining room at 7pm._

_Danjo_

He put the kimono on a side and plopped into the futon. He had enough time for a short nap before he had to go get ready.

Sakura slammed the sliding door of her room shut. She had had yet another fight with Naruto over Sasuke. The dumb blond was depressed because of Sasuke's cold treatment towards them.

She couldn't deny she was sad too, but at least she hoped that time and her love for the Uchiha would soften him up

-What love are you talking about? You say you love him, yet you sleep with me- Naruto had said. She huffed, cursing under her breath. The guy had literally called her a slut.

-Just let him be, Sakura-chan- Naruto's voice rang clear in her mind –He still blames me for her death…-

Those words made her even angrier, so she had punched the blonde square in the face and ran back to her room.

She couldn't help the jealousy she was feeling. Let her fucking rest in peace!, she yelled in her head. She couldn't believe how just one girl managed to snatch her place as Sasuke's closest friend. Now she was dead, and the Uchiha blamed not only Naruto, but her as well for the girl's death. They hadn't done anything to her, but if they hadn't done what they did that night, maybe she wouldn't have died in that fire.

She honestly couldn't care less about the dead girl, she had been just another weak chick that couldn't protect herself. Pathetic.

She scoffed and looked at the time, and quickly went into the bathroom for a shower. She had to get ready for the festival. She soon walked out and put on the pink and red kimono that Danjo had chosen for her.

At 7pm they met as agreed. Danjo looked at team seven, studying each of them and giving a nod of approval, but then looked at Naruto, who had made a messy knot with his black sash.

-Come with me, Naruto-san- he said as he motioned for a room. Naruto followed him curiously. He closed the door behind him and looked at Danjo –Your sash is not tied properly- the priest explained.

Naruto embarrassedly scratched the back of his neck –Heheheh… I'm sorry- he apologized –I've never worn anything like this before-

-I see- Danjo said as he quickly fixed the sash around Naruto's hips –All done!-

-Thank you, Danjo-san-

-Don't worry about it- the priest said –Now, why don't you guys go ahead? I'll join you at the shrine-

Naruto looked at him curiously. Weren't they supposed to leave together? –We can't do that! We are your bodyguards, and as such, we can't leave you alone!- Naruto explained.

Danjo closed his eyes and smiled –I see. Well, would you please wait for a bit?-

Naruto nodded and walked out of the room to meet with his teammates. What he found pissed him off. There was his supposed girlfriend, Sakura, trying to kiss Sasuke. Her yukata was open on her chest, revealing a reasonable amount of cleavage. The Uchiha was trying in vain to push her away, his eyes fixed on her face.

-Get away from me, Sakura- Sasuke threatened through clenched teeth.

-Yeah, get away from him, Sakura-chan- Naruto's voice rang through the room and Sakura moved away from the Uchiha, startled.

-N-Naruto!- Sakura quickly fixed her yukata as she walked to the blonde.

Naruto put a hand in front of him -Get away from me, please- he said, his gaze on the floor –You really disgust me sometimes- he muttered

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt rage boil on her veins –What is it with both of you?!- she yelled at the top of her lungs –Stop comparing me to some dead woman! Don't expect me to act like her just because she pretended to be all virginal and pure!- she pointed at Naruto –YOU! Stop comparing me to her all the fucking time!- Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke beat him to it.

-Sakura…- he spoke in a normal volume, but is was more than enough to get her to stop talking –Shut up. This has nothing to do with her- he said as he glared at her –Your attitude is the problem here- he walked closer to her and the pink-haired girl's eyes widened in fear –Insult her memory one more time and I'll kill you- he threatened as his black eyes turned red, tomoe spinning wildly.

Sakura felt tears form in her eyes, and nodded without a word.

Team seven was so engrossed in their argument that they didn't see Danjo witness the entire thing. The priest quickly retired and walked into the bedroom adjacent to his.

A futon was neatly folded and backed against a wall of the wide room. The smell of incense burning caught his attention. He looked to one of the corners of the room, and found his daughter sitting in front of her little shrine, her long, dark hair covering her face.

-Oboro-chan! I see you are talking to him again- Danjo said as he bowed in front of the shrine before sitting down next to the girl.

-Otou-sama- was all the girl said before turning back to the shrine –I had to see him before I perform-

Danjo smiled at the girl –I'm sure he will love your performance- he saw his daughter smile, a rare occurrence.

-I hope so- she said as she looked at the picture in the shrine. A young man smiled back at her. She grabbed the picture tenderly between her hands and gently caressed it.

Danjo stood up and walked to the door, wanting to give his daughter some privacy –I will be going, then. I'll see you at your performance- he said and left the room.

She sat in silence for a long time, holding the picture, looking at it.

Stealing a quick glance at the clock, she realized she was a bit late. She delicately placed the picture back in its shrine and looked at it one last time before leaving.

-Wish me luck, nii-san-

The blessing ceremony was rather quick, Sasuke thought. He couldn't believe he spent a whole morning making preparations for a fifteen minute long ceremony. He was currently escorting Danjo to the stage that had been set up for the festival's opening ceremony, walking next to him. Naruto walked next to Danjo too, and Sakura covered their backs.

So far there had been no threats, and team seven hoped it stayed that way.

They sat down next to the priest in the front row and waited for the show to begin. The lights dimmed, signaling the start of the presentation.

Soon the curtains were drawn. The stage was set up to look like a dark lake surrounded by trees. A white, full moon illuminated the dark sky, giving the stage an ethereal glow. The small orchestra begun playing a soft melody.

A soft, soprano voice began singing, and a girl slowly walked into the stage.

_Tanto tempo fa,_

She wore a pure white furisode kimono, which contrasted with the dark background. It seemed to be made of the finest silk, and glowed as she walked. Her black hair was arranged in an ornate bun, decorated with dark feathers and silver pins. The girl kept her face covered with a black fan as she sang.

_Un uccello fatale di nome Chromaggia_

Naruto looked at the girl and felt a strange pang in his chest. He had heard that song before somewhere…

_Incrociò in volo la freccia di un arciere lungo le coste di lava_

Sakura's eyes widened and looked at Naruto, whose blue orbs were wide with surprise too. She wasn't imagining things, then. That voice reminded her of that girl.

_Per anni, pensando di essere, inseguita scappò dalla freccia_

Naruto turned to Danjo and desperately asked him –Oi! Danjo-san! Who is she?-

The priest turned to look at the boy –That is my daughter, Oboro-chan- he said –Now, hush. She practiced long and hard for this. The least we can do is listen to her- he said as he returned to watching his daughter.

_Chromaggia, Chromaggia perché non affronti il pericolo?_

The singing girl slowly closed her fan, and Naruto and Sakura stared intensely, wanting to see her face. Oboro's face though, was covered by an intricate black mask that resembled the face of a bird. The mask covered her eyes and all the way to her nose, leaving her red lips visible.

_La freccia era legata all'ala e lei volva per liberarsene_

Naruto and Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. The guy seemed to be in a trance, his eyes fixed upon the singing girl. That voice brought too many memories.

_Tirando la freccia Altri son ferriti per mia colpa, mia colpa_

The girl paused her singing and walked around the stage. Sasuke took the chance and studied every feature possible of Danjo's daughter. Everything about her reminded him of the friend he had lost. It hurt too much to watch her, yet he couldn't stop looking at her.

_Giú! Verso la bocca del diavolo! La sua freccia, I miei occhi._

Sakura felt her heart grow heavy. That girl's voice came straight from heaven, or hell, she didn't know. She had a very beautiful voice, but it brought back memories that she wanted forgotten.

_Chromaggia! Come take these eyes!_

Oboro slowly opened her fan as she sung the final notes of the song.

_I would rather be blind!_

The singing girl covered her face again with the fan and the melody came to a close.

The crowd erupted in applause. People stood up, clapping vigorously, some yelling 'bravo!' The curtains closed.

The next shows passed by in a blur for team seven. They followed Danjo around after the shows, and guarded him after the official opening of the festival. No threats were detected, yet they desperately yearned for something to distract them from the singing voice that still plagued their minds, even if it was a threat.

They were back in Danjo's house now, the man had retired to his quarters, and had promised them that they would meet their daughter the next morning.

That night neither Naruto, Sasuke, nor Sakura were able to sleep properly, their dreams filled with memories they wanted gone.

One heart felt guilt.

Another heart felt rage and sadness.

Another heart was filled with envy and hate.

* * *

Hi everyone!

I'm back!

I'm not a big fan of using songs in my stories, but this one seemed to fit so well with what I want that I couldn't help it.

The song's name is Chromaggia, and is sung by Sarah Brightman. It is originally from a movie called Repo! The Genetic Opera. I would recommend listening to it so you get a feel of what I wanted to show. The song is in italian, but you can easily find the translation online.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sure that by know you must know who Oboro is.

Please review!

Bye ;)


End file.
